


One Day

by ShaytheStar



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Hardcore, Horny England, I repent for my sins, I'm Going to Hell, Light Masochism, M/M, Needy America, POV England, POV First Person, PWP, Rope Bondage, Seme England, Uke America, Yaoi, god i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaytheStar/pseuds/ShaytheStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England is in a strange mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just PWP. Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh . . . I don't know what happened, but I was in a bit of a Seme!England thing a while ago.

Iggy's POV

I was bored and horny, things that don't mix well. I didn't want to touch myself that day because I had my boyfriend in the house, and I'd rather indulge with him than without. It was just common sense, really.

"Hey, America~" I called out from the open door of his bedroom, listening for an answer.

"Yeah? What is it?" America's loud voice rang throughout the house.

"Come here, please," I commanded with a smirk, and America's footsteps sounded on the floorboards.

"Alright, I'm coming . . . ," he not-so-quietly mumbled.

Hopefully, that'll be all over my stomach if I play this correctly . . . . "I'm in the bedroom!" I yelled down, walking silently to stand next to the door, posed to pounce.

The blond nation stepped inside, and, before he had a chance to look around, I leaped behind him, wrapping my arms around his chest.

"Agh! What are you—" America started to sputter in surprise, but I quickly shut him up with a kiss.

I literally attacked his mouth, shoving my tongue in and kissing relentlessly. I circled around to face him. Before long, small moans were escaping from our throats.

"Wha-what was that for?" America asked with a flushed face, looking into my hungry eyes.

I smirked, not bothering to answer as I dragged my slender index finger around his chest, flicking at his nipples. My hand dipped lower on his body, and my fingers soon danced around his private area, teasing it with my nails softly.

He bit his lip softly to stop a small moan when I brushed against his growing erection. Heat flowed from his body, warming my already hot body up further.

"I think I get it . . . ," my boyfriend spoke huskily, nipping at my ear.

I pushed him backwards, and he made no move to stop me as I pushed him into the bed with my arms and legs, pinning him down. My tongue explored the creamy flesh of his neck, my teeth biting down slightly; it wasn't enough to hurt him.

A "ngh" escaped his mouth as I ground my clothed erection so it rubbed against his through his casual, baggy, blue pants; the blond's blue eyes were darkening, the pupils dilating, with lust more every passing second of pleasure. I took a second and pulled away to look at my handiwork. His glasses were askew on his face, on the verge of falling off. One eye was closed, the other just barely open. My delicious boyfriend's face was red, eyebrows arched upward in pleasure. One could almost see him breathing out steam as he bit his lip and almost pleaded with a whimper when I grinded against him again.

"Hey," he suddenly breathed, and I stopped teasing him.

"Yeah?" I spoke, out of breath, with my emerald eyes darkened and half lidded.

"First off, you look pretty damn fuckable right now."

I gave a possessive smirk. "Oh, but Alfie"—I pulled down his pants—"I think you'll find that I'm the one doing the fucking here . . . ."

"Let's make this time more . . . interesting."

"How so?" My pinkie finger traced his member through America's flag boxers, making him buck into my hand needily.

"You still have those toys"—he sent me a knowing wink—"right?"

"Oh~ This is gonna be fun~" My eyes flashed as I got up, walking over to my walk-in closet. "Which ones?"

"Let me look!" America whined, and he was inside the closet in a split second, erection still raging, though he was struggling to not touch himself. He'd placed his glasses on the ebony dresser to keep them safe.

I picked up a piece of leftover rope—it was a long story—to which America nodded at. He grabbed a bottle of lemon-flavored lube, and we eagerly climbed onto the pale blue bed again.

"Unclothe me, love?" I asked, making my voice drop in pitch at the "love".

America shivered at this and took off my white collared shirt and freeing me from my tan pants. He purposely dragged a fingernail over my boxers, turning me on more.

"Now,"—I shifted so that I was straddling America—"let's get started and you tied up and completely _helpless_." My boyfriend shuddered at the stretched-out word, nodding. I winked. "Good."

Bringing his arms up, I bound them by the wrists to the metal part of the bed, typing then up enough so that he couldn't escape—and even better, caused mild pain. He squirmed, though I was sure that it was just for his and my entertainment.

I decided to tease him some more, because he couldn't do a thing about it. Snaking downwards, I ignored the aching area and instead started to grope his inner leg, even going so far as to lick it.

"H-hey! Why are you still teasing me?" he glared, which looked a lot less menacing in his tied up state and needy body.

I thought of a devious idea and moved back. "I want you to beg."

America flushed even more. "Beg?"

"Uh, huh." I climbed up his body and latched onto a rosy nipple, twirling the other between my fingers. He let out a few noises of pleasure and breathy moans, straining at the rope. "Beg."

"P-please England!" he begged, the pleading voice music to my ears.

"Tell me what you want to happen," I murmured, sucking and twisting with more force.

"I want you to get down there and screw me silly!" he almost yelled, and I yanked off my English flag boxers, nodding in satisfaction.

I grabbed the bottom of America's boxers, slowly pulling them off. Smirking at his length, I wrapped a hand around the shaft. At this, America shifted upwards on the bed, rubbing his legs on the sheets. I stroked him for a bit, listening to his grunts until I got bored of them.

Leaning forward, I licked at the slit, causing America's eyes to fly open with a groan, his hips bucking into my mouth. I circled around the head with my tongue before lowering my head so that I engulfed his twitching erection. I bobbed my head, sucking hard while America tried to ram himself in deeper.

Suddenly, I felt the need to be sucked off as well, and his length was released from my mouth with a "pop". He shivered, and I shifted over to his face, looking at him expectantly.

"You want me to suck you off now? Okay," America agreed, taking the head in his mouth.

I moaned at the feeling of heat and wetness, thrusting forward in his mouth.

America's eyes almost sparkled devilishly. He opened his mouth as wide as it could go.

I immediately thrusted forward, quickly shoving my member down his throat. Just as I thought that couldn't be any better with the suction, he started to swallow. Every time he did, I would be clenched with hot throat muscles. I continued to move, moaning lewdly and shamelessly. As my high grew higher, he suddenly stopped, bringing me back to my physical body.

"Why'd you stop?" I inquired, out of breath.

"'Cuz you were about to cum," he answered. "You gonna fuck me now?"

I nodded. "Yep." I grabbed the lube and coated my member, shivering at the cold touch. Getting off America, I spread his legs again, granting myself access. "Do I need to bother scissoring you? We've done it enough times, right?"

America groaned. "I don't know, and I don't care. Just get inside—agh!" I spread the lemon lube around his entrance and inside of him. "Damn, that stuff is cold!" America shivered.

I licked my lips and pushed the head inside of my boyfriend in one swift movement of my hips. He gave a shaky breath, and I forced myself in the rest of the way.

Heat clenched tightly around me, sucking me in deeper. I groaned and gripped the sheets tightly, stopping my selfish idea of pounding into America. My legs twitched slightly as I stared down at my boyfriend, clenching my teeth. America tensed up at the pain, squeezing my member and making me moan again. I didn't think that I could control myself much longer; I hoped he adjusted quickly.

He fidgeted at the pain, the ropes rubbing at his skin. I wrapped a warm hand around his throbbing length, pumping it slowly to help.

Luckily, he recovered rather quickly, nodding at me. "Move . . . please . . . ," he whimpered lustfully.

I fulfilled his desires, thrusting forward. He shivered with arousal, and I forgot everything. My name, whose ass I was pounding into, and my manners. I must've hit his prostate, because his spine suddenly straightened and a loud moan ripped out of my boyfriend's throat.

I continued thrusting, not caring that our moans were almost reaching screaming level. America could only lay there with his legs spread wide as the bed creaked from the movement.

"Ngh . . . ha!" I grunted, hitting the bundle of nerves, and I realized that I was close. By the look on America's face, he also seemed to be.

I took my hand and lowered it to his arousal, running a finger up the underside.

"Ah! Do that some more!" America yelled, and I ran my finger up his member in every direction, reducing him to garbles of "yes . . .".

I was pressing my teeth together as I pushed forward, breathing through the gaps. The noises I made were either a moan-like sound or a growled statement. I felt a coil tightening, tightening until . . . it released.

I moaned wantonly and arched my back as I came inside of America, white flashing before my vision and pleasure pumping throughout my body. My legs trembled, and I almost collapsed from the force of it, letting out growls and moans.

The sight was too erotic for America, and his head slammed back onto the bed, moaning lewdly as he came all over my stomach.

We lay there, breathing heavily in the after glow.

"That was great," America muttered breathlessly.

"Thanks."

"Maybe you can top more often."

"That wasn't me being top. That was me completely dominating you."

America nodded, his eyes sliding shut along with mine, hitting the bed without another thought.

 

* * *

 

Heh, heh, lemon-flavored. Get it?

 


End file.
